This invention relates to squeeze film dampers, and more particularly to squeeze film dampers having a spring ring seal to provide improved oil supply, maintenance and conservation in the damper.
Squeeze film dampers as associated with rotor shaft bearings of high speed turbo machinery, for example, hot gas turbine engines such as aircraft gas turbine engines, generally include a bearing support member such as the outer annular race of a rolling element bearing fitted into an annular chamber in the bearing housing in which it is permitted to have some limited radial motion. The annular race fits closely in its annular chamber to define a thin annular squeeze film space between the circular planar outer surface of the race and its opposing housing wall of the annular chamber. A damper fluid such as an oil is introduced into the squeeze film space to produce hydrodynamic forces that provide beneficial damping during rotational imbalance conditions. Appropriate seals are fitted at the opposite sides or ends of the squeeze film space to limit oil flow out of the sqeeze film space. Damper oil problems associated with a damper as described include overcoming high oil pressure in a damper to replenish lost damper oil, maintaining effective amounts of oil within the damper, and, effectively controlling necessary oil flow through the seals and out of the damper during its operation.